Episode 445: Pizzalicious Turbo-Moths
"Pizzalicious Turbo-Moths" was originally released February 4, 2019. Description This episode is all about food mistakes, which -- you know, we could save a lot of time writing these descriptions if we just used that as a boilerplate for every episode. This, and all episodes: Food mistakes. Suggested talking points: 200 Convo Starties for Guys, Raccoon Ciabatta, Wingilingus, My Body is My Dad, Navigational Woes, Hole Uncle, Foodlifting Outline 0:45 - Intro. The boys read some examples of 200 Conversation Starters for Guys and try try to get around Disney's corporate influence with Raccoon Ciabatta. 9:52 - Recently, my best friend's parents, who I am not that close to, invited me over for a dinner of pizza and chicken wings before I would be house-sitting for them. Partway through the meal, my friend's mom said "oh, hang on", fished a fork out of the drawer and handed it to me, and said, "For the wings." Not wanting to be rude, I took it, but not understanding how she wanted me to use it and seeing as no one else was using one, I sort of awkwardly placed it on my napkin. For the rest of the meal, I became increasingly paranoid she was noticing me not using the fork, and that I was being very rude by not doing so, despite me being completely bewildered as to how to use a fork for a chicken wing. Brothers, why did she give me the fork? Is there some new fork technique I've not been told about? What should I have done in this situation to avoid offending my host? - Fork Faux Pas in California 15:52 - Y - Sent in by Sid Ross, from Yahoo Answers user The Quaker Oats Guy, who asks: It's 12:46 AM, is it too early/late in the day to make tortellini? I gotta know? 22:49 - I have had this problem for a long time and I can't get it to end. People ask me for directions constantly. I'm not overexaggerating, no matter where I am or what I'm doing some stranger will do their best to flag me down and ask for directions. I've had a mother pull over to the side of the road, children in the car, window rolled down to ask me for help. I've had people basically run me down in the pouring rain for directions. I've tried wearing noise canceling headphones. I've even tried walking with less confidence. None of it helps. I've been told by my friends that my resting face looks pissed off, so why does every person in the world want to ask me where the bathroom is? How do I make this stop? Is it impossible? Help! - Ava in Lake Forest 27:38 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, StitchFix. Advertisement for Friendly Fire. 33:18 - Munch Squad - Bojangles' 50-Piece Chicken Supremes Platter 43:55 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user window, who asks: Is it rude to look at other people's shopping at the supermarket? 54:05 - Housekeeping 55:56 - FY - Sent in by Sid Ross, from Yahoo Answers user Preston, who asks: Can 38-year-olds listen to Slipknot? Quotes "My local Kroger has a program where they have old cookies sitting out on the deli counter. There's a container of yesterday's cookies that is free for the kids. And I talked this outreach program up to my four-year-old daughter Charlie a lot because it was the first time we had gone to Kroger, I think, and I said they got this thing, they used to have this thing when I was a kid where they would have free cookies. So I rolled back to the counter of the deli and there's no container of cookies, and everyone working at the counter is like 20 feet away from the counter, so I started standing there with a casual talking to my daughter about "Huh, guess there's no cookies, sweetheart." But I realized this wasn't loud enough to get the attention of anybody, so then I start talking a little louder. "WELL, SWEETIE, I GUESS THEY DON'T HAVE ANY FREE COOKIES! I'M SORRY, I GUESS THEY DON'T HAVE ANY THIS TIME!" And then the person working the counter 20 feet away, looks up at me, takes off their gloves, and starts walking up, and I'm like, oh no oh no oh no I don't want, this is too involved oh no! And they said "what do you need?" and I said "Free cookies!" And they looked at me completely blank, like of course you would like some free cookies! This is a store! For future reference, the free cookies are at the bakery counter." - Justin Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad Category:Adrian Cowles